


Our Soul Song

by Emily_WritesStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cliche, Dirty Jokes, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_WritesStuff/pseuds/Emily_WritesStuff
Summary: Lance has adored a solo artist by the name of Marmora, an artist who has never revealed his true name to the public.But Marmora has gone into hiding for an unknown reason.3 months after the disappearance of Marmora, Lance continues to write his own songs and runs into a great opportunity to promote himself.But before that, he stumbles into a surprise, quite literally.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So this is my first fanfiction so just go easy on me haha 😅
> 
> I came up with idea randomly so it might be short but it might be long I do not know
> 
> But anyways, on with the story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lance was exhausted.  
He had been scribbling a song idea into his small little notebook for hours by now. He's been writing then erasing, then writing and erasing again.

He couldn't put enough emotion into it, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't find the right words to describe it.  
His song was supposed to be about love, but not the romantic kind even though he longs for it. It was a love for his friends and family that support him through thick and thin. But no matter what words he used it just didn't match the feeling of happiness and excitement he felt around the people that mattered most to him.  
He looked up and stared at the wall with a disgusted face.  
Oh no, it's too cheesy.

He ripped out the paper and balled it up then tossed it over to the trash where a small pile had built up of other papers.  
His original goal was to write songs that had meaning. That pulled your heartstrings while also not making anyone too upset and coming back for more.  
Like his idol.  
Marmora.

Marmora is who he grew up with, sorta. When he was 12, Marmora had come around singing his own songs, but was still just a kid. You could hear it in his voice when he sang.  
But his songs, oh his songs. It held so much emotion even if the songs were sad mostly. The only way to really know Marmora's story was through his songs, and when Lance heard his first song it was pretty depressing. But it still interested him. So he had looked it up and listened again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Marmora's voice was so smooth Lance couldn't help clicking the replay button. The songs name was Lonely, which should've spoken for itself to brace its listeners, but his his voice seemed to trap him. After listening to the song once more, Lance had looked him up to find out more about him.  
Annnnd he was also curious what he looked like.  
But when the search had popped up, no pictures appeared. Only an album that Marmora had released at AGE 12.

Lance couldn't help but be a bit jealous. How did this kid already make an album at this age?!  
He searched and searched for a single photo, maybe from paparazzi or something. Nothing.  
He also had never released his actual name. Only his age and gender.

Soon after, Lance started writing. Making songs and singing them in the comforts of his home. He even sang for his family when his mom asked him and he wasn't nervous to comply. They were his family after all. He remembers his mother, after he had finished his song, running up to him and hugging him tightly. 

"Oh, mijo! Tu canto es hermoso!"

Lance blushed and smile widely. "Gracias, mamma."

From that day on, Lance was inspired to become one of the best song writers this world had ever seen. He was going to be one of the bests. He was going to inspire people. 

And he'll be the first to meet Marmora. 

And he'll best him.

He had promised that almost 11 years ago. Now he had finished college and was struggling with promote himself and his songs. He had a job as a barista in town, but that wasn't doing much for him. So, he has partnered up with his best buddy Hunk to share an apartment with. They split everything, from rent to drinks. But sometimes, out of the kindness of Hunk's heart, he'd share his food. Hunk was a cook, so he often prepared a dish and asked for Lance's opinion and as always Lance would respond with...

"Hunk, my man, this is to die for."

Hunk would always roll his eyes and then they would eat their meal together.

So, when Lance heard sizzling from his room and the wonderful smell wafted through his door, he smiled widely and tossed his notebook to the side then hopped out of bed to make his way to the kitchen. Their apartment wasn't anything to be in awe over. Their carpet was beige and their walls were white while a navy blue couch sat in the living room. Their TV was sat on a dark wood case where their movies lined up. Their kitchen was rather small. The built in bar was positioned in front of the stove where Hunk smiled and hummed to a song that Lance found familiar. 

"Ah, you're at it again. And is that one of my songs?" Lance said sitting at the bar and watching as Hunk worked.

Hunk smiled wider as he stirred his food. "I heard you singing it last night. It kinda stuck. Another hit?"

Lance put his chin in his hand and pouted. "Nah. I trashed it."

Hunk stopped abruptly and stared at him. "What?! Why?"

Lance shrugged. "Didnt hold enough.."

"Emotion?"

"Emotion."

Hunk put his wooden spoon down and crossed his arms as he shook his head. "Lance, I promise if you keep trashing all your songs, you're definitely not going to get big. Because you'll have no songs to show!"  
Lance drowned. "They're just not good enough."  
Hunk circled around to Lance and grabbed firmly on both of his shoulders. "Lance. Go dig up all those great songs from your trash."

"Why?"

"Cause I've got an opportunity for you."

Lance's eyes widened as he stood up quickly. "You're kidding."

"I'm not."

Lance felt his heart start pounding faster, probably the fastest in his entire life. "When? Where? How?"

Hunk smiled widely as he laughed a bit. "Theres a popular bar in town that just opened. They are open for people to sign up and sing. But, dude, you gotta get dressed first. I'll tell you more while you get dressed."  
Lance quickly ran to his room to start getting changed and Hunk stood at Lance's closed door.  
"Guess who opened this bar?"

"I dont time for guessing games, Hunk!"

"Takashi Shirogane."

Hunk heard a gasps then a crash come from inside. "No. Fucking. Way. As in THE Takashi Shirogane?! The SINGER and LEGENDARY SONG WRITER?!"

"Lance keep getting ready!"

Lance cursed again as he stood up quickly as he searched for a clean pair of clothes. He quickly put on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a navy blue v-neck shirt. He searched for his grey jacket next and his guitar case.

"Yes. THE Takashi Shirogane. It's called Altea."

Lance swung his door open and smiled widely and hugged Hunk tightly then quickly made his way to the door. "Text me the address!"

"Wait!"

Lance turned and looked at him questionably. "Your songs!"

Lance snapped his fingers then ran back to his room. He dug out his favorite song, Searching For Love, then he was out the door. The night was chilly and small droplets of rain poured from above as Lance's phone buzzed from a message from Hunk. He had sent the address and luckily Lance knew that area pretty well since it was conveniently around the area of where his work was. Lance hightailed it to the bar and pushed past a few people. After apologizing to them, he finally came up to a crowd in front of the building that Hunk had texted him. He got closer where a bodyguard was pushing the crowd back into a line. He spotted Lance with a guitar on his back and turned towards him. "You here to play?" he asked with a low voice. The guy was HUGE.  
Lance could only respond with a nod.  
"Let me see your ID."  
Lance quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet then showed his ID to the guard. After the big guy looked at, he motioned for Lance to step through the door behind. Lance, astonished, hesitated for a second but walked through the door while many people made a fuss about how he got in so easily.

Dang is he lucky or what?

As he walked in and gripped his case's strap, he noticed how empty it was. He looked around curiously. No one was anywhere he could see, but the place was WAY bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Then he bumped into someone. He tripped on his own foot causing them both to fall onto the floor and shout, "FUCK-"

Lance had planted his face right into their chest, and he sat up immediately. "Oh dios mio, I'm so sorry-"  
When he saw the face contorted in pain in front of him, he could've sworn he saw sparkles pop up in his peripheral vision. He had ran into a guy who had dark raven black hair and thick eyelashes. He was pale, but his cheeks and lips had a rosy tint to them. When the man looked up at him, Lance's breath stopped.  
His eyes...they sparkled a beautiful dark purple shade-

"Get off me, fucktard."

Oh. He was an asshole.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is getting a little friendlier with a certain mullet haired guy
> 
> And Lance meets one of his biggest idols

Lance was pretty taken aback at the beauty laying under him, but oh my was his attitude horrible.

He scowled at Lance and started pushing him to get off. Even if this guy was really mad, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other. He probably looked dumb with his mouth hanging down a bit and still not moving from straddling the other male. 

"Hello? I said get off."

Finally Lance shook his head and blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah right."  
He sat up first and held a hand out to him to assist him, but the guy simply slapped it away and stood up on his own. He was wearing mostly black. Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black shoes. He practically was screaming that he was edgy. The only color that stood out was red, which was a zip up jacket that lay underneath his leather one. A sparkle also caught his eye and he had found a purple gem on a leather string hanging off his neck. A gem that was shaped in a familiar way...

"Watch where you're going next time." the male said dusting himself off. Lance glared at him. "We both ran into each other! You weren't looking either, and if you were, you would've moved."  
The other guy seemed shocked that Lance had replied with a good comeback, but he quickly looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

Lance, on a whim, poked his finger to the others chest. "Look, man. I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention, I'll admit. And that's rare. This is my first time at this place."  
He looked around again then back at the guy who was looking very unamused and bored and sighed loudly, then put on the best smile he could muster. "I'm Lance, by the way. Sorry about that being our first meeting." he said then stuck his hand out again for a handshake. The guy simply looked down at the hand, then back up at him without moving an inch. Lance awkwardly withdrew his hand. "O-kaaay then. And you are?"

Suddenly the man looked uncomfortable. He shifted his feet and looked away from him. But he still said nothing.

Lance raised an eyebrow at him then looked at him closely. He had a black earring in each ear and his raven black hair fell in his face a bit. Then Lance noticed something groundbreaking. He reached forward unconsciously and ran his fingers through the silky black locks.  
"Mullet."

"E-Excuse me?"

Lance smirked. He seems to have caught him off guard. "You have a freaking mullet, dude! If you won't give me your real name, I'll just call you Mullet."

Mullet quickly backed away and crossed his arms again. "I do not have a mullet. And you aren't going to call me that."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Mullet it is!"

Just as Lance said that with a wide smile, he noticed Mullet roll his eyes and a tiny smile pulled at his lips. He felt proud.  
Then someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and instead of seeing a face, he saw a chest. A broad, built chest. He looked up and saw a man with a scar across his nose and caring eyes, but he still radiated strength. His hair was black mostly until you got to the small tuft a hair in the front which was pure snow white. A pair of glasses sat on his nose and then Lance noticed the prosthetic arm that was placed on his shoulder. Theres only one person that can fit that description...

"You're...Takashi Shirogane!"

Takashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled warmly at him. "Oh? You've heard of me?"

Lance jumped with excitement. "Heard of you? I grew up with your music! You're a legend!"

Takashi smiled more and and placed his hand on his back. "You can just call me Shiro. And I'm guessing you're here to play?"

Shiro began gently pushing him forward and leading him to the bar counter on the other side of the room. When Lance looked over his shoulder, he saw Mullet following behind them.  
"Y-yeah, I'm here to play."

"That's great! Let's just sign you up."

Shiro gestured for Lance to sit on a stool while he walked around back and held up a finger that meant 'one second please'.  
Mullet had surprisingly sat on the stool beside him and crossed his arms on the counter then laid his head down. Lance couldn't help his curiosity. "Are you friends with Shiro?"

Mullet looked at him skeptically then nodded. "Yeah I guess you could say that. We're actually brothers."

Lance froze. "Wait. Brothers?! I never heard of Takashi having a brother."

Mullet shrugged and turned his head towards him while still laying his head down. It made his cheek squish a little and Lance couldn't help but think how adorable it was. "Well, we're half brothers. Kind of? Its complicated."

Lance waited for him to continue, but he never did. So Lance dropped it and shrugged off his guitar and sat it down beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mullet eyeing his case. Lance looked over at him and Mullet looked back down at his case. "Are you good with it?"

"I've been playing this guitar since I was little. I would say I'm pretty good." Lance smirked and winked at him.  
Mullet rolled his eyes again then sat up. "Do you mind if...if I try?"

"To play?"

"I can play. I just...haven't done it in a while."

Lance stood up and laid his case down and started to open it. "How long is a while?"

"Couple of years."

Lance took his guitar out and handed it to Mullet, who wrapped the strap around him and held it close. "That seems like a while, man. Still think you got it?"

Mullet strummed, then started adjusting the tune. He strummed again and smiled a bit, almost fondly. "Its a beautiful guitar."  
He began to play a chord, then a random tune. It sounded beautiful. Lance tried his best to memorize it as he continued to talk. "Thanks. I've tried to keep her in the best shape I could."

Mullet closed his eyes as he played another tune. A very familiar one.

"Is that the tune to Loneliness by Marmora?"

Mullet froze.

He looked up at Lance almost nervously. "You know Marmora?"

Lance smiled widely. "Of course I know Marmora! His music inspired me to become a song writer and singer. I've listened to it for as long as I can remember. Sad he disappeared though."

Mullet then stuck his hand out towards Lance. 

"Keith."

"Huh?"

"My name. Its Keith."

Shiro finally came back out from the back and had a clipboard in his hands. "Sorry if I took a while. I couldn't find the list."  
Then Shiro spotted Keith with a guitar in his hands and stopped mid-step. "Keith?"  
Keith slowly took off the guitar strap and handed it back to Lance. "I was just strumming it." Keith said, almost sadly and Lance could hear a bit of longing in his voice. Shiro walked forward and held the clipboard out to Lance, the surprise from a few seconds prior completely wiped off his face and replaced with a kind smile. "Once you sign up, you'll be put on the list to play tonight. I cant assure you'll go first because quite a few musicians come in here, but tonight will probably be a slow night so I'm sure you'll play eventually."

Lance happily signed his name at the top and Shiro smiled kindly at him. "Cant wait to hear you play! Now, its opening time so get ready for the tsunami."

Shiro walked off towards the entrance and Lance couldn't help but feel nervous. He's never played in front of anyone except his family and friends. Now he'll play in front of a bunch of strangers. He placed his guitar back safely in his case with shakey hands then sat back down on the bar stool. Mullet seemed to notice how he suddenly went from extremely confident to quiet and nervous in a split second.

"First time playing in front of a crowd?"

Lance nodded.

"Just breathe in and shake it off. Who have you played in front of?"

Lance looked towards him curiously. "Um, my family and my friends. That's it."

Keith nodded. "Okay, so imagine you're playing for them. Pretend they are out in the crowd cheering you on."

Lance smiled then leaned in closer to Keith. "Will you be cheering me on, Mullet?"

"Its Keith. And sure." Mullet rolled his eyes and smiled at him. 

Then they heard chatter. They both looked towards the door where people were piling in pretty quickly. Shiro was right. It was like a tsunami.

Lance was getting super nervous.


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his chance to show off his skills  
> But can he pull it off?  
> Or will he freeze up?
> 
> Stay tuned for the new episode of Dragon Ball Z
> 
> (Its a joke and I hope someone got it)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lance wasn't the first to play.

And he even got separated from Mullet somehow. 

Some girls had made their way directly to the bar that both of them sat and their eyes looked feral. It was almost terrifying. Lance knew the intentions of them almost immediately. As most people would say, "here for a good time."  
More like slowly mowing down a hole army with just a few girls.  
Lance decided to avoid that catastrophe in the making, and he thought Mullet had the same idea. Which is why he was so confused when he had been pushed by the crowd into a corner and Keith was still sitting snuggly at the bar, but that signature scowl had creeped back onto his face as he pulled his hood over his head. He wasn't even going to try to escape. 

The girls, as previously assumed, started getting touchy with anyone who was sitting at the bar. Likely for some free drinks. And one of the girls actually approached Mullet. 

About at the same moment, a girl had sauntered onto the stage and began singing a song Lance was actually really unfamiliar with.  
Mullet had ordered some amber colored drink, a Negroni Lance assumed. A pretty popular and simple drink. The girl then leaned in close and wrapped her arms around one of his then pressed closer. She started saying something, Lance couldn't hear over all the voices and the girl who was almost done singing her song.  
How was this a slow night for Shiro?

What does a full night look like?

Mullet seemed to be uncomfortable with the physical attention and didnt push her away, just unwrapped her arms and held her back. He looked directly at her and said something else, then her mouth shaped into an 'o' and she backed off.  
What wizardry-  
Then some speakers crackled and Shiro's voice boomed throughout the building. "What an amazing performance by Alissa Smith! Alright. Next to the stage, is Charles Brown."

Lance's shoulders slumped. How long was he going to have to wait? He might as well make his way back over to Mullet right? He doesn't know anyone else and who knows how long it'll take for him to actually get on stage. He began to make his way through the crowd, muttering 'excuse me' at least 10 times before he finally reached the bar beside Mullet. He took a deep breath and leaned on the counter as he looked at him. "How did you do that?"

Mullet scrunched his eyebrows together like he was confused. "Do what? Drink?"

Lance shook his head. "No no. The chick. How'd you get her to back away?"

Mullet looked down at his drink it took the last sip and he said, without looking at him, "That's my secret."  
Lance stared at him for a bit then slumped again. "You cant sure a secret with an old friend?"  
Mullet shook his head and a small smile was pulling at his lips. "I just ran into you 15 minutes ago. I dont go sharing my secrets with random people I bump into."

"Nooooo we were at the buddy level." Lance laid his head on the counter and then looked back up at Mullet, who was ordering another drink. "What even is a buddy level?" he asked. Lance smiled as he moved closer to him and tugged at his hood which made it fall off his head the Lance wrapped an arm around Mullet's shoulders. "Buddy level is where you're still basically strangers, but you get to know each other and would like to hang out sometime."

"I didnt know we were at buddy level. How exactly does this level system work?" Mullet asked with a grin. 

Lance smirked as he held up his fingers. "Level 1 is the Stranger Level. You just ran into each other and said 'hi', then they're gone and later you dont even remember what their face looks like."

Mullet smiled widely. "That sounds more of like the level we're on."

Lance put a hand on his heart and tried his best to playfully look offended. "Rude, Mullet. So rude. Anyways, level 2 is Buddy Level. Which is us, buddy ol' pal."

Mullet shook his head with another smile and took another swig of his drink. "What's after Buddy Level?"

"Friend Level."

"Isnt buddy just another name for friend?"

"Shhhhh no its different. Level 3 is Friend Level, which mean we start to share more personal info and get to know each other pretty well. Then after that, it can go one of two ways."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Depending on the relationship with this friend you can advance to level 4, which is the Best Friend Level. You know that person so well and hang out whenever you can. Or you can go the other way, which is...something I dont think you'd be interested in."

"What? Aw, I was so psyched to hear how you're little operation works."

Lance put his hands up. "Alright alright. You can either go the Best Friend route, or you can go to Boyfriend Route. Which is Relationship level 1." 

Mullet looked over at him and squinted at him. "You...made a Relationship Route?"

"Pfft, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're one odd cookie, Lance."

Lance smiled so widely he laughed. "That was honestly the first I've heard that nickname. I call you Mullet, you call me Cookie."

"No-"

"Its a deal!"

Then Shiro's voice boomed over the speakers again. "Great performance by Charles Brown! Give him a round of applause."

Everyone clapped and Charles Brown gave a bow then walked off. "Alright, next act of the evening is...Lance McClain! Head up to the stage please. Good luck!"

Lance didnt acknowledge it at first, because he wasn't really paying attention (he was watching how gracefully Mullet drinks like he sticks his pinky out how cute is that), so when Mullet started staring at him if finally clicked.

"Oh, huh, crap that's me."

He scrambled to get his guitar set comfortably on him then waved at Mullet. He was so sure he had a dumb looking smile on hid face so he facepalmed and made his way to the stage. He walked up the little side steps and slung the case off his shoulders then placed it on the ground. He gently took his guitar out of its case and wrapped the strap around him, then grabbed the nearby stool and placed it in front of the mic. He had put a smile on his face, but his hands trembled as he gripped his guitar. This was going to be his first time playing in front of a crowd. And strangers.

Then a voice rang in his mind.

"Just breathe in and shake it off." 

Lance followed the instructions from before. He breathed in deeply and stretched his fingers.

"Just imagine you're playing for them."

Lance smiled to himself. His family had always been so supportive of his dream. They loved his music. They would tell him they were sure everyone else would love it too.

"Will you be cheering me on, Mullet?" he had asked. 

His eyes flickered over to the bar, where the man in question had turned on his stool and gave his full attention to Lance. Mullet smiled, and gave him a thumbs up. 

Which made Lance smile.

Which made his fingers start to move.

Which made him begin his song.

This specific song was one of his firsts. He had written it long ago, but even now the words blended and fit so easily he had done nothing to change it over the years. But he did memorize it. It was a song about wanting love, so desperately. Searching and trying so hard until he gave up. And that's when love came to him on it's own, but in a different form. In the form of family and his close friends. His Mama, his Papa, Hunk, Pidge, his sister Veronica, his brothers Marco and Luis. He sang of how love could heal wounds, even the deepest kind. Because he knows from experience. He leaned close to the mic and tapped his foot along as his fingers danced over the strings.  
He had reached his musician's high, where everything seems to fall away as he played and sang. All he could hear was his voice, his guitar, his tapping foot. 

And all too soon, he reached the end. He played the last few notes on his guitar, then finally stopped. Suddenly, clapping scared him out of his daze. The entire room was clapping. 

He beamed.

He guesses he did well. 

His eyes flickered back over to where Mullet sat, with an impressed smile and was clapping along with everyone else. It made his heart beat faster to get a form of praise from him. He liked the feeling in his chest when they both connected eyes and both smiled widely.

"Fantastic performance by Lance McClain! Great job! Now, we'll be taking a break from the musicians to listen to the top hits."  
Shiro's voice said over the speakers. Lance stood as a popular song began playing. People began singing and dancing and drinking, while he removed his guitar from around him and placed it back into his case. His original plan was to get in, play his music, have a drink, then leave. But when he walked back to the bar, where Mullet was waiting, he changed his plan in his head. 

"Well well well, look who got a standing ovation." he said taking his last sip of his 3rd drink. Lance sat down on the empty stool beside him again, placing his case between his legs safely and securely. Lance waved him off. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

They both laughed together then Mullet ordered his 4th refill. Lance smiled warmly at him. "You know, I was panicking up there for a second."

Mullet looked at him with a grin. "You? Panic? I dont believe it."

They both laughed again and then Lance leaned in a bit. "You're advice actually really helped me. I would've been a goner without you-...I mean, it. Without your advice. I-it..." he rubbed the back of his neck and then Mullet looked back over at him with a genuine smile. He could've sworn he saw his eyes sparkle....

"No problem, Cookie."

"Oh my gosh, you've made it official."

"I thought it was already official?"

"I mean yeah, but you actually did it so now its locked in."

They both laughed, Lance ordered a drink (a Strawberry Daiquiri), and Mullet and him both talked and joked around for a good hour and a half. 

Eventually Shiro came out from the back to chat with them, but after getting a text from Hunk asking if everything went well, he decided to head back. He shot Hunk a quick text saying he'd tell him about it when he gets back and he was on the way back now, then turned back to Shiro and Mullet as he stood and slung his case strap over his shoulder again. "It was an honor to meet you, Shiro. And I had a great time, Mullet. We should hang out again, since we're on the Buddy Level."

Mullet smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Lance."

"Well, the only way to do that is to.." he handed his phone over to him. "...give me your number."

Mullet raised his eyebrow then took the phone. "If you send me memes I'm not going to respond to you."

"Well, damn. You just took the fun out of it."

Mullet handed the phone back, and Lance smiled widely while he slid it back into his pocket. "I'll see you guys around then." He said turning. Then he shot finger guns at Mullet. "And I'll text you later, Keith."

Lance actually kinda dreaded leaving.


	4. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is kinda freaking out because of Lance
> 
> Shiro is happy that Keith had picked up and instrument again but is concerned about Keith's wellbeing 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone!  
> I know my schedule is wacky but you know I'm just going with the flow since I'm still figuring out where I'm going with this.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Keith was confused. 

How in the world had Lance befriended him so quickly? Why did he go along with it? Why did he keep looking into his beautiful blue eyes-  
No!

Keith shook his head and rubbed his hands down his face. No no no, he wasnt looking at Lance like that. No way. He can't go through that again.  
He's annoying anyways. And goofy. And immature. And funny. And sweet. And hot-  
No. 

Keith gulped down his 6th refill of that night. He could feel a slight buzz, but it wasnt enough. At least, not enough to knock him out. Eventually the place cleared out and Shiro was standing behind the bar looking at Keith with a warm smile.  
"Lance seems nice. And his music is too. You two also seem to get along pretty well."

Keith shrugged and sipped from his glass. "He's alright, I guess."

Shiro leaned forward against the counter, a wider smile now present. "You played his guitar."

Keith stood up abruptly, causing Shiro to jump. "I'm tired. I'm heading upstairs."  
He turned away from Shiro and walked over to the door beside the bar. A staircase led up to Shiro and his home. It was nothing too special. Just an garage apartment. They had transformed the the huge garage space into a classy looking bar and upstairs was their simple living space. It was roomy and comfortable, and they both had their own privacy. Keith appreciated that. He often enjoyed his times in his room alone, listening to music he longed to sing to. He had vowed to separate himself from music, but yet he always found himself around it. It was impossible for him to get away from it. His room was littered with instruments he no longer played, a stereo that he regretted using every time he clicked 'play', posters of music artists that he loved but had limited himself to. Why was he doing it?

Because music was painful.

As he walked into the home and shut the door behind him, he sighed loudly and went straight to the kitchen. Water and something to eat would be best for all the alcohol he drank. He kept his hand placed on the white walls as he stumbled his way into the kitchen. It had an island counter with a grey marble top, grey walls, and white cabinets that lined all around. He leaned against the counter for a second to rub his pounding head then ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I call you Mullet, you call me Cookie." a voice echoed in his head.

A smile pulled at his lips and he chuckled, then walked over to a cabinet to grab a glass then opened the bread box below it. After filling his cup with ice and cold water, then stuffing a few pieces of bread in his mouth, he made his way to his room. His room was nothing special, it just matched the rest of the house. Grey walls, a darker shaded carpet. He had a few things that stood out, like his red lava lamp that sat on his bedside table along with his lamp he used more often when he used to write songs. Now he simply uses it to read at night. A few clothes littered the floor that he almost tripped over and he promised himself he would clean tomorrow. His shades were open, letting the streetlights of the small town filter in. He quickly shut them.

After taking a long sip of his cold water and finishing his last piece of bread, he sat on his dark covers on his bed and huffed. Today was more social interaction than Keith was used to. From that goofball Lance, to the full house, to more Lance. Lance sure had a lot to talk about, and honestly, Keith liked listening. He was entertaining. A little annoying at first, but entertaining. 

And judging from his song, because Keith did in fact listen wholeheartedly, there were so many important people in his life. It sounded like he had a big family and a good amount of friends. 

Wouldn't doubt it. He did seem like quite a popular guy. Easy to talk to. 

Complete opposite of me, Keith thought.

He huffed and flopped back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander as his hands rested on his chest. Then blue eyes started to shine in his imagination. A voice began to sing so beautifully. A strum of a guitar, Keith could hear it so clearly. He could see the tan skin, the light brown hair that complemented it, he could hear the laugh. 

Without realizing it, Keith was humming. Humming a familiar tune he had heard earlier that night, that a certain man he had met sang. He was humming the entire song, and soon, was singing it. It was stuck in his mind. His voice. It was angelic in a way...  
Keith's rapid heartbeat brought him out of his haze. He gasped as he jumped up and pressed his hand flat against his chest again. His other hand pressed against his warm cheeks. He had heard his voice. 

No. No no no. Not again.

Suddenly, a beeping noise brought him back to reality. A buzz was coming from his jacket pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw a new message from an unknown number. He unlocked his phone and clicked on it. 

'Hey, Mullet! Its Cookie ;)'

Speak of the fucking devil.

'Hello, Lance.'

'Aw, I thought we agreed on Cookie? :('

Keith rubbed his hands down the side of his face and sighed loudly, but a smile was still present on his lips. 

'Only on special occasions'

'I guess that's acceptable :) But I got a question for you, buddy'

'Shoot.'

Why was his heart beating so fast with just those few words? Was it hot in here? He had to shed a few layers, so he quickly began taking off his thick leather jacket and his red zip up. 

'Are you ready for a level up?'

'Level up?'

'You already forgot about the system? You're on Buddy Level, next is Friend Level. Do you want a level up?'

Keith began to tap his finger against the side of his phone. He was concerned on what he had to do to increase his level. But, he was also concerned why he wanted to. And if he remembers correctly, after Friend Level it branches off to Best Friend Level 1 or Relationship Level 1. What will he do when he reaches that problem?

'What do I have to do?'

........

"Shiro!"

After a few banging sounds and some rapid footsteps, Shiro swung open Keith's door. "Keith?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

"Lance."

Shiro stared quizzically at him for a quiet second. "Yeah?"

"He just...he wants to hang out. He invited me out."

Shiro straightened himself and walked over to Keith's bed then sat beside him. "You sound panicked about that."

Keith stared down at his phone screen where Lance's last message still sat on read.

'I was thinking we could go hang out somewhere? I work as a barista at a coffee shop in town called the Blue Lion, so maybe you could stop by when my shift ends and I'll make you something special ;) Then we can go back to my place to eat. My best friend Hunk will be cooking and he's amazing you have my word.'

Shiro read over the message and smiled. "That's really nice of him-"  
Then he saw Keith's face. His cheeks were crimson, his purple eyes were blown wide in fear and his hands were shaking. Shiro quickly grabbed hold of both of his shoulders. "Keith? You okay? You can hear me, right?"

Keith nodded.

"Good. The reason that you're acting like this...you like Lance dont you?"

"No!" Keith shook himself out of Shiro's hold then stood up and began pacing. "No no, I cant! I cant do that again. Not after what happened..."

"With Evan. I know. But, Keith, I think both you and me know that Lance is different. Lance seems like a good guy. Please, try not to overthink all this. Not every person is the same, Keith." Shiro said and walked over to Keith placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You should go with Lance and have a good time, meet his best friend and make some new friends yourself. Itll be good for you. You cant just hide in my bar forever."  
Keith looked down at his feet. Shiro was right, he knew he was, but fear still lingered. But maybe, just maybe, Lance could heal him...?  
"You should probably reply to him though. You've left him on read for 10 minutes now."

Keith's eyes widened and he dived for his phone that sat on his bed still. "Shit shit shit shit..."

'Yeah. Sounds like fun.'

'Great. You honestly had me worried with the silence and all, but see you at 6:30?'

'I'll be there.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> We got a bit of backstory of why exactly Keith dropped music, and it seems like a love is in bloom :)
> 
> I'll be switching back and forth between Keith and Lance POV   
> Or Point Of View
> 
> Because I feel like itll be better to read both sides


	5. Totally Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets ready for his meet up with Keith, but suddenly gets overwhelmed with nervousness.
> 
> Keith cant control his emotions, but is trying his best to act normal.
> 
> What will become of these two dorks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so appreciative of the people who are reading and the Kudos, they mean a lot to me and I'm glad people enjoy this story!
> 
> Since I'm so new with this I dont really know how to use links and such ;-;  
> So questions and statements go to the comments!
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

Lance was ecstatic when Keith answered his text. 

He had actually been so sure that Keith would reject that he hadn't even talked to Hunk about it at all. So, as soon as Keith confirmed that they'd meet up, Lance hopped up from his bed.

With phone still in hand, he ran to Hunk's room and flicked on the lights. "Buddy, wakey wakey! Got news!"

Hunk groaned from underneath his comfy brown covers and peeked from up underneath at his friend who stood in his doorway with a huge smile and only a pair of blue rocketship boxers. Then he glanced over at his digital clock that glowed the red numbers of '3:45 AM'.

He huffed and sat up. "The world better be ending."

"Close, but no. You know that guy, Keith, that I told you about?"

Hunk scratched at his scalp and yawned. "Takashi Shirogane's brother or something complicated from the bar?"

"Yeah! So, I got his number-"

"Oh, Lance, no offence buddy. But I dont wanna know about your hookups."

Lance stared blankly at him for a second then gaped at his friend. "He's not my booty call, Hunk! Anyways, I told him about the system. And he said he wants a level up so I told him to meet me at the Blue Lion tomorrow at 6. After that, we'll come here and I'll introduce him to my best bud in the whole world! How's it sound?"

Hunk rubbed at his eyes and sent Lance a weak smile and thumbs up. Lance smiled widely in response. "Thanks, man. Oh sorry for waking you, buddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lance."

After flicking off the lights and Hunk settling back into his covers comfortably, Lance shut his door slowly and gently then looked around their home. It was quite a mess. Pizza boxes were left in the kitchen and living room, dishes were packed in the sinks, and dirty laundry laid about. Mostly Lance's. Lance had to head to work at 1:30, and for Keith to show up this place had to look like people lived here, not rats. He would have to get up early to clean a bit. He checked his clock on his phone.  
'4:00 AM.'  
He was going to be a tired wreck.

~0~

Lance woke to an alarm at 9 o'clock.  
A measly 5 hours of sleep.  
That wasnt enough to fully power Lance, but he still dragged himself out of his bed. After making his way to his bathroom to prepare for the day, he stood in front of his mirror as he picked up his blue toothbrush and began to scrub at his teeth while he examined himself in the glass. He had bags under his eyes. 

No way he was going to allow Keith to see that.

After brushing his teeth, he began his skin care routine. Clean, rinse, scrub, rinse, moisturize. He felt so much better and awake afterwards.

He walked back into his room and opened his closet. He didnt want to be extra, but he wanted to look nice, presentable, and approachable.  
Maybe blue because it compliments his eyes and skin tone-

Wait. 

Why did Lance care? He didnt react this way when he and Hunk were in their early stages of friendship and met up to hang out. 'Its because Keith's different. A more sensitive subject.' Lance told himself as he pulled out a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that had white accents in it. 'Plus, itll go with the green apron at work.'

After slipping on his clean clothes and a pair of clean socks, he put on his grey sneakers and tapped the toes against the floor.  
Smiling in satisfaction, he walked out of his room and frowned at his messy apartment. With a huff, he began to pick up. 

He was on his way to filling his trash bag in his hands when Hunk opened his door and stretched then scratched at his stomach as he sleepily watched Lance hurry around. "Uh, whatcha doin'?"

"Gotta clean, big guy. Keith's coming over remember? I told you last night."

Hunk looked up in thought for a solid minute, then widened his eyes at Lance. "Oh man! I forgot, haha. Let me help."

"Thanks, Hunk."

Both the men began to clean and tidy the apartment quickly. Hunk was now at the sink cleaning the dishes when Lance checked his watch that he had slipped on his wrist earlier.  
'1:00 PM'.

The Blue Lion was a quick walk down the street so it was nothing to panic about, but Allura had already beaten his head in last time he was late. He wasnt going to risk being even a minute late this time. "I gotta go, buddy. Can you handle the rest?"

"Yeah dont worry, Lance. I got it covered. I'll make one of my best dinners for Keith too so prepare yourself! Have a good day, man!"

"Bye, Hunk!"

Lance quickly grabbed his phone, jacket, wallet, and house keys. Just in case. Then he was out the door. And at that exact moment, a few doors down, a small girl in a green t-shirt that tucked into her light blue jeans walked out her door and locked it behind her.  
"Pidgeon!" he shouted and waved as he rushed over to her. He head whipped over in his direction and she rolled her amber eyes. "Lance, good morning. You seem chipper."

Lance fell into step beside her and shrugged. "As chipper as I can be on a Monday, I guess."

Pidge grunted and smiled in confirmation. "Cant agree with you more."

They both began their descent down the staircase and Pidge huffed in annoyance, so Lance started up a conversation before Pidge could complain how stairs were unnecessary now with modern technology. "It looks like someone is going to join our little club." 

Pidge looked up at him as she continued down the staircase and then stepped down to the bottom. "Oh? You told someone about your weird system?"

"Its not weird!" 

"Anyways, continue. Who's the lucky gal?" 

Lance blushed a bit but covered it up with a comical gasp. "I cant believe you think I aim mostly at girls." 

They were now out on the street and off to the Blue Lion. Lance sighed internally at the long hours he'll have to stand around and work, but the excitement of seeing Keith and introducing him to Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Hunk boosted his mood again. Pidge kept her eyes directed ahead as she talked. "So, it's a guy you got the hots for? Nice, Lance." she said with a smirk. Lance looked away with a pout. "Oh shush. But anyways, I met him at a club last night-" 

"He's not a stripper, right?" 

"God, no! Pidge! Ugh. His name is Keith, and his brother runs that new place downtown. He really liked my music." 

Pidge smiled. "That's great, Lance. He sounds cool. When do I get to meet him?" 

Lance stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked down their semi-busy sidewalk. "Today, actually. Hes coming to the shop at 6, and then we're heading to my place for dinner. Wanna join?" 

Pidge smirked at him playfully. "Oh? You dont want to be alone with him?" They both stood in front of the Blue Lion finally and pushed open the navy blue door. A little bell chimed as they stepped inside. "Piiiiiidge. Hunk's cooking for us. Did you think I was going to cook for him or something? I would burn the whole apartment down!" 

"Who's this 'him' you're talking about?" A voice said from behind the counter. Allura stood with her hair tied up neatly in a bun and a green apron was wrapped around her. She had her eyebrows raised at them as she leaned against the counter. "Oh, Lance is talking about his date tonight." Pidge answered nonchalantly. Lance jumped in surprise and waved his hands around. "No no no no, he's a guy I met last night! It's not a date!" 

Allura smiled but still rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this when we have free time. Customers are about to start rolling in left and right. Put your aprons on and Lance will be behind the counter." Lance groaned dramatically but went to the back of the shop to grab his apron and his, 'Hello, my name is _____' badge that he had playfully labeled 'Sharpshooter' in sparkling blue pen. He had earned the name when it was a rush of customers one day and their machine spewed coffee, but he successfully caught it in the cup. Of course he was amazed with himself, so that's what he was known as throughout the shop from that day forward. But now, he was tempted to replace it with 'Cookie'. He grabbed a box that had badges upon badges and pulled out a new one then quickly grabbed his sparkly blue pen. 

~0~ 

Keith was definitely freaking out. 

He had until 6:00 at least, but he was freaking out. He glanced at his digital clock for the 4th time. '4:45 PM' He sighed and looked into his lava lamp in boredom and anticipation. He was very excited to see Lance, because it was simply Lance, but meeting Lance's friends made him extremely nervous. Will they like him? If they dont, will Lance still hang out with him? Why does he care? 

He glanced at his clock again. '4:47 PM' He might as well take a shower and get dressed. Itll kill some time. So, he slowly sat up and trudged over to his bathroom. He turned his shower on, steam starting to rise already. Keith stripped his now considered dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, shivering at the hot water that hit his skin. He stepped under the the showerhead and ran his fingers through his thick black hair and sighed. What was he doing...getting involved with Lance? 

Lance was so passionate about music, and a huge fan of Marmora no less. Was it even a good idea to go to this date? Wait, no. It's not a date.

Lance's friend is going to be there.  
Keith began to clean himself, but took his time. He sure had plenty to spare.

He closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself for the day ahead, but a pair of blue eyes clouded his mind. He placed his hands against the shower wall and shook his head. The last thing he needed in his head right now was Lance.

He was going to make a fool of himself wasnt he? He'll probably be an ass to Lance to cover up his embarrassment. He didnt want to do that. Keith could only imagine Lance's startled face when Keith would respond angrily to one of his harmless comments.  
It made him clench his teeth tightly.  
He doesn't want to actually see that face on Lance. Ever.  
Lance was the guy he bumped into at a bar then had fun with the rest of that night. Lance was the guy who gave himself the nickname "Cookie", and called Keith "Mullet". A nickname he didnt particularly like, but Lance said it in such a playful manner that Keith wasnt really affected by it.  
Keith smiled as the warm water ran down his face.  
He was pretty smitten already, wasnt he? Such a cliché.  
Keith promised to himself he would be wary of this new development, but him accepting it left a fluttery feeling in his stomach and a fast heart rate in his chest. 

He would be wary, but it wouldn't hurt to imagine it was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this has been my longest chapter so far
> 
> And next is the date!!  
> I mean, the hangout.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going!  
> Please make sure to leave them!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it not being that very long, but hey. That's all I got right now.
> 
> Opinions?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
